planet_of_diqiufandomcom-20200214-history
Full nations list (WIP)
Full list of nations. Also usable as a to-do list. Delete when the wiki is done (Never). East Ajia Home of the Giants, East Ajia is where five superpowers compete for dominance. Izumo, Greater Empire of: Japan expy, major world power. Head of the Ajian Solidarity Co-Prosperity Union. Zhonghua, People's Republic of: Communist China expy, major world power. Jingpo, Empire of: Republic of China expy, with Avatar Earth Kingdom style government. Under Imperial Izumese influence, and is a part of their Ajian Solidarity Co-Prosperity Union. Goryeo, Kingdom of: Korea expy, under Imperial Izumese influence, and is a part of their Ajian Solidarity Co-Prosperity Union. Ayutthaya, Kingdom of: Thailand and Myanmar expy. Ayutthaya and Hanthawaddy are united as the Alliance for Progress, which is as a whole a major world power. Hanthawaddy, Federation of: Myanmar expy. Ayutthaya and Hanthawaddy are united as the Alliance for Progress, which is as a whole a major world power. Haiphong, Socialist Republic of: Vietnam expy. Major world power. Panjang, Federated States of: Indonesia expy. Major world power. Panau, Democratic Republic of: Because if you're ripping off the real world you might as well go into the fake one too. North Korea expy, heavily based on the "real" Panau. Military power, but bad at almost everything else. They've got bitchin' casinos, though, so they got that going for them. Which is nice. Central Ajia Home of the Indran Alliance, the cradle of civilisation. All Indran nations (Except Bamar) use Hindu as their common language. Individually, they are (Except for Baratavarsa) third world countries. Together, the Indran Alliance is a major world power. Panjab, Republic of: A Punjabi country, somewhat xenophobic. Bharatavarṣa, Republic of: The main India expy, and the sole First-World nation in the Indran Alliance. Bamar, Republic of: Another Myanmar expy! But more in line with "What if Aung San had not been killed", or "Good Myanmar". Nemuni, Federal Democratic Republic of: Nepal expy landlocked on the border with Zhonghua. Zhonghua troops and Nemuni rebels are constantly fighting. West Ajia Shit. East Ajia was a paradise, but West Ajia is just shit, separated from Zhonghua and Nemuni by the disputed Gebi/Kharidian Desert. Historically dominated by the Yeuropan colonial powers as well as the Ajian colonial powers, West Ajia is a poor region with massive income inequality and corruption. An oil-rich region, some West Ajian states are extremely rich at the expense of their neighbours. Wars often break out in the region. Jirigistan, Islamic Republic of: Afghanistan expy. Kamistan, Islamic Republic of: "Bad Iran". Azadistan, Socialist Republic of: "Bad Iraq". Bilyad, Revolutionary Democratic Republic of: "Bad Libya". Aldastan, Republic of: "Middle East Melting Pot". Land locked, self-destructive and with a government so corrupt leadership is often handled mainly by the rebel leaders and warlords. On the border and has an alliance with Zhonghua, and Zhonghua maintains a limited military presence in the capital city, the only reason the corrupt government hasn't been toppled. Khazadistan, Republic of: "Good Iraq". Mesir, Republic of: Egypt expy, the only major world power in the region. Yeuropa Europe expy. Generally rich nations, and home to two of the more powerful world powers, the USUR and the Pan-Yeuropan Union. Union of Socialist Uralian States: USSR expy. Major world power. Britannia, Empire of: Massive Britain and Code Geass Britannia expy. Presence in Yeuropa limited to the Wight Isles. Major world power. Gallia, Fifth Republic of: France expy. Member of Pan-Yeuropan Union. Karlsland, Empire of: Imperial Germany IN THE MODERN. Member of the Pan-Yeuropan Union. Belka, Norsefeuer: Nazi Germany expy. "East Belka". Belka, Federal Republic of: "Good Germany". West Belka, member of the Pan-Yeuropan Union. Aegic Federation: Mycene, Cyrene, etc. Greece expy. Member of the Pan-Yeuropan Union. Romagna, Republic of: Italy expy, member of the Pan-Yeuropan Union. Hispania, Kingdom of: Spain expy, member of the Pan-Yeuropan Union. Sciezka, Republic of: Poland Expy. SCIEZKA STRONK, NOT OF NEEDINGS HELP. Sercia, Republic of: Serbia expy. Československo, Socialist Republic of: Czechoslovakia expy. Columbia THE CONTINENT OF DREAMS. United Commonwealths of Columbia: MURICA. Major world power. ON THE WEST SIDE of the CONTINENT, DUDE. Britannia, Empire of: The rest of Britannia is HERE. On the EAST SIDE of the CONTINENT, OLD CHAP. Columbian Federation: South AMERICA. El major world power. On the SOUTH Columbia CONTINENT, CABRON. No African continent, just a few scattered Africa-themed islands.